Spyro: 28 days Later
by Cossacks250
Summary: When a virus, known as the Rage Virus, breaks out in Avalar. Spyro must survive the infection and find anyone else who has survived the infection. There are a few characters of my own in the story.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: (I Don't own Spyro or 28 Days Later)

It is midnight in the world of Avalar. There was little going on at this time of night. The only world with the most activity was Hurricos. The Electrolls have been very busy for the last few weeks and when anyone tried asking what they were up to, all they told the public was they were working on a new electricity tower to save more power for Avalar. However, some Fracture Hills fauns had discovered what the Electrolls were actually up to and had joined a group of Magma Cove fauns to sneak into Hurricos. They planned to sneak into a Hurricos research lab that was using rats to fight the Gear Grinders.

The fauns broke through a window of the research lab. The alarms went off, but a Magma Cove faun quickly jumped back outside, opened the buildings power box and cut the wires. The alarms instantly went off.

"OK, the alarms are off, now let's get to the cage room" a Magma Cove faun, named Ozzy, whispered to the rest of the group. The fauns made their way into a big room that had many cages scattered around in different places. Inside these cages were rats. One rat to each cage.

"Woah" said Ozzy, wide-eyed. "These rats are pretty scary".

"That's because the electrolls are using these poor animals for research" a Fracture Hills faun ,named Jenny, said to Ozzy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice shouted behind the group. The fauns turned round to see an Electroll standing behind them.

"What does it look like" Ozzy half-shouted to the Electroll. Instantly, two Magma Cove fauns ran forward and grabbed the Electroll and pulled him into the room, followed by Jenny and Ozzy.

"HEY, What are you doing. LET ME GO" the Electroll yelled as he tried to squirm out of the fauns grip.

"OK, look Mr." Ozzy said sharply to the Electroll "We know you've been taking rats from their homes and trying to use these innocent creatures for warfare. But do you care, NO" he yelled the last word in the scientists face.

"OK" said the Electroll " I know we've been taking them from their homes, but you must understand. The rats are infected a new type of disease we've been-"

"Infected with what!" Jenny shouted at him

" It's complicated, but this disease is unknown to us. It can-"

"INFECTED WITH WHAT!" Jenny almost screamed at him.

"Something called RAGE"

"OK you" Ozzy said to the Electroll. "You're not going to do anymore damage to these rats. James go and help Jenny unlock that cage" Ozzy concluded, pointing to the nearest cage.

"You got it boss" James said, letting go of the Electroll and walked towards the cage which Jenny was trying to unlock.

"NO!" the Electroll yelled, trying to break out of the faun's, that was still holding him, grip. "You don't understand, these rats are infected with the Rage virus. One bite will infect you and you could turn into one of them".

"Listen you" Hissed Ozzy, as he walked up to the Electroll and grabbed his chest with his hand and pulled the scientist very close to himself. "You and your scienst team are nothing but a bunch of assholes. Now we're going and we're taking you science victims with us".

"Let's get you out of there" said Jenny, who opened the door to a cage where a rat was trying to break through the bars. Just as Jenny opened the door, the rat jumped out of the cage and onto Jenny's face, where it started attacking and biting her.

"AHHHH" screamed Jenny, as she tried to get the rat off her face, which was hard because it kept clinging to her cheeks. Blood trickled from the wounds on her face. Then the rat let out a spew of blood that went all over Jenny's face and hair.

Ozzy quickly charged over to Jenny and kicked the rat off her face, sending the animal into a wall. Jenny was on her stomach and was breathing heavily.

"Jenny?" said Ozzy, as he put a hand on her back "You OK".

Suddenly, Jenny lunged at Ozzy. She also started spewing blood all over Ozzy. Ozzy screamed as he kicked and squirmed to try and break out of Jenny's grip.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the Electroll screamed as he finally broke out of his captor's grip and he ran towards the door. However, just as he was about to open the door, he heard a growling-hissing noise behind him. The Electroll turns round and he is pinned to the floor by Ozzy.

"JAMES, HELP MEEEE!!!" the Electroll screamed. James quickly ran to the door, but was pinned down by Jenny and the faun that was holding the electroll.

"NOOO!" screamed James "Get off me. Get off me!". Jenny then let up a spew of blood that went all over James's face. James quickly stopped moving. Then he got up and let out a hissing noise. He then followed Ozzy, Jenny, the faun that grabbed the Electroll and the Electroll out of the door into a hallway, where they broke through a window and charged out into the night.

Reports of what happened in the research lab quickly spread to the rest of Avalar.

"Nationwide pandemic…..infected….killing…everyone"

"Monsters with red eye-s……thousands…..flee the lands".

" Military cannot…..monsters"

"people still screaming…..unknown cause…virus"

"many infected…..violence continues…..Glimmer, Colossus Valley……Rage virus".

"Fracture Hills…virus everywhere…..hundreds dead….hundreds infected.

Then silence. The entire world of Avalar had been destroyed. Now, the virus has taken hold on the population, leaving few survivors.


	2. The Damage Done

_28 Days Later_

_Avalar came to the brink of social collapse within a few days of the Rage virus outbreak. There had been no contact with lands such as the Forgotten and Dragon Realms for over two weeks. Anyone that had ventured into Avalar, where never heard from again. Now it seems there is no hope for Avalar or any survivors._

_The Avalar hospital in Summer Forest was completely empty and piles of medical equipment, bed sheets etc. were lying all over the floors of the building. In one hospital bedroom, there was a lone figure lying in bed, asleep. The figure was a purple dragon with spikes from the two horns on his head to his tail and he had sharp claws on his legs, this dragon mostly walked on four legs but was mastering walking on he hind legs. The dragon's name was Spyro. Then Spyro started moving and his eyes snapped open. He then shot up in his hospital bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was the only one in the room._

_"Where am I?" thought Spyro. He was breathing heavily. He then suddenly felt severe pain on his back. He turned around and looked at his reflection in the window to reveal that his wings were gone and two small scars were on the places were his wings once were._

"_What the hell happened to my wings" Spyro said to himself. He then got out of his bed and walked on his hind legs out of the room to the reception. He felt very thirsty. He couldn't remember when he had had a drink or a meal. Whilst Spyro was walking to the reception, he looked down the hallway, that led to the stairs, and saw that the phones, that were attached to the wall, were swinging backwards and forwards and there was a load of clothes lying underneath the phones. Spyro then continued to walk to the reception office and after walking down two flights of stairs and a long hallway, he finally reached the reception. He saw a soda machine that had it's glass smashed and several unopened cans left on the floor in front of it. Spyro quickly ran forward and picked up a can. He opened it and quickly drank it. After finishing the first can, he took another one and quickly drank that one. After Spyro drank his third can, he stood up and walked over to the reception computer. He was surprised to see that it was still on. _

"_OK, now" Spyro said to himself "Let's see. Hospital patients list. Oh lets have a look at that". Spyro clicked on the Hospital patients page, which came up._

"_OK now, let's scroll down to S" Spyro scrolled down on the list to the letter name S on the list. He clicked on it and list of names, beginning with S, came up. Spyro scrolled down on the list until he found his name._

"_What the…?" said Spyro, who didn't remember coming into the hospital. He clicked on his name and a picture of him came up with information below the picture. Spyro read the info. to himself. _

"_Spyro the Dragon brought into hospital on 28__th__ April, 2005. Cause for bringing into hospital: A car accident whilst travelling to the city centre in the Metropolis world. He was currently in a coma when he was brought into the hospital and has been for the last 28 days"._

_Spyro stood there in total shock. 28 Days. He's been in a coma for a month. He than sat down in a chair and began to think when he had a car accident._

_XXXXXX Begin Flashback XXXXXXX _

_Spyro was walking through the Metropolis city. He was planning to meet Elora, a faun that he was friends with, and Hunter, a Cheetah he was also friends with in the city centre._

"_OK" said Spyro "when will these cars stop?" Spyro quickly ran across the road and made it halfway across the road. He looked across the road to see Elora and Hunter waving to him_

"_Hey Spyro, over here" Hunter shouted to him._

_Spyro then looked both ways and saw that the cars were stopped at traffic lights. He then ran across the road. However, when he was half-way, he heard a screeching noise to the left of him. He turns to see a car that can't brake in time and was heading straight for him. The last thing Spyro remembered was the car only a foot in front of him and people shouting "OH MY GOD!, Is He Dead. Somebody call an ambulance, hurry"._

_XXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXX_

_Of course. Now he remembered. He had gone to see his friends and he ended up getting run over by either a speeder who didn't brake in time, someone who didn't see Spyro until it was too late or someone who was trying to escape from the law, there are a number of robots that break the law in Metropolis, and didn't look where he was going and run over Spyro. Either way, he was better, apart from the fact that he didn't have wings anymore. Spyro then got up and walked over to the soda machine, picked up the cans that hadn't been opened and put them in a bag he found under the desk. He then walked outside, hoping to see everything as it was before he went into a coma. But the scene outside was just as bad as it was inside the hospital._

_When Spyro walked outside, he couldn't see anyone. Instead he saw things that he'd never seen before._

_Some of the trees in the forest were uprooted. Several new shops, that had been built shortly after Spyro had defeated the Sorceress, had their windows smashed and were completely empty. As for the Summer Forest Castle. There were several bullet holes in it's sides and there were large chunks of it missing from the roof, waterfall and there was a big hole in the castle's side just above the lake._

"_Hello" Spyro shouted, hoping that someone would reply, but no one did._

"_Were is everybody" Spyro said to himself. He looked around as he walked to the town area of Summer Forest. The town had been built shortly before Spyro entered the Forgotten Realms and was slowly growing into a Market town. Spyro entered the town through the gates and looked around, but there was no sign of life._

"_Hello" he shouted again, as he walked into the town._

_After about ten minutes of searching, Spyro found no one. Just as he finished searching, dark clouds gathered above the town and it started to rain. Heavily. _

"_Damn" said Spyro. He looked around for a place to wait for the rainstorm to pass. He finally saw the door to a nearby church open. He ran towards the church stepped inside and closed the door. He then walked towards some stairs that led to the balcony that overlooked the main room. Maybe he'd be able to find someone there. Spyro walked up the steps to the balcony. When he reached it, he saw something horrible._

_There, in the benches of the main room, were dead fauns. Some were lying with feet on one bench and the rest of the body either hanging off the back or lying on another bench. Others were lying with half their body on the bench and the other half on the floor. It was a horrible sight._

_Then Spyro saw two fauns sitting on a bench, facing the front._

"_Hello" said Spyro. At once the two fauns quickly stood up and turned round to face Spyro. These fauns looked nothing like their original kind. Their eyes were bloodshot red, they were breathing heavily and every time they breathed, they made a strange hissing-growling noise._

_Suddenly, the door to Spyro's right, the door which led to the stairs, burst open. Spyro spun round to see a faun making strange hissing noises and was running towards him. Spyro quickly threw a punch at the faun, sending it flying over the balcony and onto a bench. Instantly, the two fauns ran in the direction of the steps. Spyro quickly ran down the steps and only just made it out the door when the two fauns ran out of the main room and gave chase._

_It had stopped raining, making the ground slippery. Spyro stopped for a second to catch his breath._

"_I think….I've lost them" Spyro managed to choke out between his gasps for breath. He then heard a hissing noise behind him. He turned round and saw the two fauns running towards them. _

"_Oh crap" Spyro said to himself. At once he legged it. He ran down the street and he looked behind him and saw the fauns chasing him. Spyro turned into another street and ran down that one. But he soon saw it was a dead end one. The fauns were getting closer._

"_GET DOWN" someone yelled as Spyro ran towards the dead end. He ducked as he saw a figure with a Molotov. The figure blew forwards and a line of fire shot towards the fauns, engulfing them in fire. They continued to chase Spyro for a few seconds until the fire completely engulfed them and they dropped to the ground, dead._

_Then another figure ran forward and grabbed Spyro by the arm and pulled him into a nearby building. The figure continued to drag Spyro until they were in a dimly lit room._

"_What the Hell. Get off me" said Spyro as he broke out of the figure's grip. He then turned to the figure. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the figure._

"_Spyro, it's me" the figure said. The figure then took off it's coat and hat. The person was a faun with hair the colour of bright copper, a green tank top and had chestnut coloured legs. It was Elora._

"_Elora" said Spyro, wide-eyed. Elora walked forward and gave him a hug. It had been over two weeks since they last saw each other._

"_Hem, hem" someone said behind them. They turned round to see a tall, scrawny looking Cheetah named Hunter staring at them. The two quickly let of each other. _

"_Hey Hunter" said Spyro. _

"_Hey buddy" said Hunter, taking his coat and hat off. "How you doing?"_

"_Fine" said Spyro. He then suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, do you guys know what happened to my wings?" he asked Elora and Hunter, showing them his back._

"_Yeah" answered Elora, turning to him "When they had to operate on your heart, because something had been launched inside your chest when the accident happened and it was in danger of cutting your heart, they couldn't go through your ribcage so they had to go in through your back, but in order to do that, they had to remove your wings. They were planning on putting them back on you when they did the operation, but then this happened"._

"_Yeah" said Hunter, walking over to them "It was horrible. Shortly after you went into the hospital, there was word that something happened in Hurricos. Within days it was revealed that some infection broke out. It spread so quickly that the army barely had enough time to evacuate the lands when it hit Summer Forest. By the time an evacuation was ordered, it was already too late. They quarantined Avalar from the Forgotten and Dagon Realms. Since then, the infection has taken over Avalar". Hunter concluded._

"_But why did those fauns chase me?" Spyro asked them._

"_Because that's what the infection does" answered Hunter. "One bite causes you to go crazy and you then get turned into a mindless, blood-spewing monster intent on either killing or infecting everyone". _

"_Woah" said Spyro "Well, I need to go to Ignitus's house. There's a chance that they might have survived the infection"._

"_Hang on Spyro" said Elora "Don't you need to go to Artisia _

_"No" said Spyro " They got a house in Avalar after I defeated the Sorceress". Spyro then walked out of the room. Elora and Hunter quickly put their hats and coats back on and followed Spyro back up to the surface._


	3. Death of a friend

It took half an hour to get to Spyro's friend's house. When they arrived at the house, which was outside the Autumn Plains Castle, it was missing a chimney and a huge chunk of it's side was missing, which created a hole in the house, but it was only big enough for a small rock to fit through.

"Spyro are you sure we should be doing this?" Elora asked him "I mean, what if they're infected and are inside the house".

"Don't worry" replied Spyro "If I could survive the infection, so could they".

Spyro walked towards the front door and knocked slightly. To his surprise, he found it was open. As Elora walked towards the house, Hunter quickly grabbed her by the arm and said to her "Elora, do you think we should go in there. Spyro could be leading us into a trap".

"Hunter" Elora said sharply "Spyro's just trying to protect us. He wants to know if Cynder, Ember and Flame are OK".

"Well, wouldn't they have called or something?"

"Look, Hunter. Don't worry about Spyro OK. I'll talk to him". Elora then pushed Hunter's hand off her and walked inside with Spyro. Hunter sighed and followed.

The inside of the house was a lot better looking than the outside. There were stairs not far from the front door that led to the bedrooms. On the left side of the stairs was the front room which led to the kitchen and bathroom. Spyro, Elora and Hunter walked upstairs to the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms. One where Spyro and Flame slept, one where Cynder and Ember slept and a spare room for visitors.

When Spyro entered the spare bedroom, he saw something that made tears well up in his eyes. There in a big bed, where Ignitus would sleep when he would visit, Ignitus had given the house to Spyro and his friends whilst he was training some new recruits at the Dragon Temple, was Cynder, Ember and Flame all lying dead.

"Oh my god" Spyro whispered, as he got down on his knees and put his face on the cover, sobbing. Elora and Hunter had come into the room and saw what made Spyro cry. Elora comforted him. She then whispered into his ear.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry. You did what you could". Spyro finally managed to calm down after a few moments. When he looked up, he saw a note in Cynder's hand, which was hanging off the side of the bed. Spyro took it out of Cynder's hand and read the letter.

Spyro

We hope you make it through the infection. We won't be able to see you again, but we're not risk getting infected, so Cynder decided we commit suicide by drug overdose, which we're going to do in a few moments time. We love you buddy and we hope you get through the infection. Goodbye Spyro.

Flame, Cynder and Ember.

Spyro got up and walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at a picture of him on the other side of the note. He then put it down on his bedside table and buried his face in his hands. Elora walked into the room, sat down on his bed and put an arm round his shoulder.

"Spyro are you OK?" she asked him

"Yeah, I just need a minute alone" he replied.

"OK, me and Hunter are downstairs if you need us". Elora got up and walked out of the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Spyro had managed to calm down over the day and he had managed to board up some of the downstairs windows. When night time came, he couldn't turn on the electric or he would draw attention of any nearby infected so he lit a candle that illuminated the front room.

"You feeling better, Spyro?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Spyro replied.

"So what do think we're gonna do about this infection?" Elora asked Spyro

"I don't know Elora" Spyro replied "But this infection could lead to the state of social collapse. I mean do you think there are anymore survivors out in Avalar".

Elora was just about to answer when a deafening CRASH made the three of them jump. Seconds later, two infected fauns broke through the front room window and charged at Hunter, forcing him to back up against a wall.

"AHHHH, SPYRO. ELORA. HELP MEEEE!" he screamed. Suddenly another infected faun broke through the front room door and jumped onto Spyro. Spyro struggled to get the infected faun off him until he ran backwards against the wall repeatedly. After four hits, the faun let go and Spyro grabbed the faun round the neck and threw it into the opposite wall.

Elora had grabbed a chair and had repeatedly hit the two infected over the heads until they were both dead. Elora put the chair back on the floor. Spyro ran up to her.

"You OK, Elora" he asked her, shaking.

"Yeah I'm fine" Elora replied, but she looked at Hunter wide-eyed.

"Ahhh" Hunter grunted in pain as he grabbed his shoulder and chest. Elora picked up a machete, that was on a nearby table, and walked up to Hunter, stopping a foot from him.

"Hunter, were you bitten?" she asked him sternly. Hunter only started shaking and muttered a few words.

"Hunter, were you bitten?" Elora half-shouted at the wounded Cheetah. "Did any of the blood get in your mouth?". Hunter stopped shaking and looked at Elora. After a moment's silence, he nodded. Elora walked forward, raising her machete and brought it down onto Hunter's head. The cheetah let out a yell of pain and dropped to the floor, dead.

"C'mon Spyro" Elora muttered to him "It's not safe here" Elora then went into the kitchen, got a bag and packed some food, cans of drinks and a few tablets. She then went to the front door, put her coat and hat on, swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Spyro, still shocked about what's just happened, followed.


	4. Two more survivors

An hour had passed since the fight at Spyro's friends house. Hunter had been killed and now Elora and Spyro were alone. They were walking through a small town in Fracture Hills. Like all the others, this town was also deserted and partially destroyed. Spyro and Elora turned into another street. As they are walking down it, Spyro asks Elora "How did you know Hunter was infected"?

"The blood" she answered him

"Yeah, but you know there was blood everywhere. It was on you, me".

"I didn't know he was infected alright. He knew. I could see in his eyes." Elora sighed for a moment then said "Look, Spyro, if someone gets infected, you've got between 10 to 20 seconds to kill them. It might be your brother, or your sister, or your oldest friend. It doesn't matter." Elora then stopped and turned to Spyro "I do love you Spyro, but if you get infected, I'll kill you in a heartbeat". Elora then continued to walk down the street. Spyro, who was a little shaken by what Elora had just told him, eventually followed. The two were half-way down the street when Spyro stopped Elora and pointed to some spray-painted writing on an apartment flat wall.

"Hey, look at that" said Spyro "It's says, there are survivors in this apartment".

Elora then walked inside. Spyro followed her. When the two came to the stairs of the flat apartment, there was a bunch of trolleys blocking the way.

"What is it about tower blocks and supermarket trolleys?" Spyro asked himself.

"Stop talking, Spyro" said Elora. The two had no trouble moving the pile of trolleys out of their way. They made it up five flights of stairs when Spyro started to slow down.

"Are you OK?" Elora asked him. Spyro nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied "Just still a little tired after being in a coma for a month". Spyro sat down on a stair half-way up the flight. Elora sat down on a stair near the top of the flight.

"Do you need a break" Elora asked Spyro

"Yeah, I do need a break" answered Spyro, lying against the railings.

"What's up, Spyro?"

"Nothing" Elora looked at him. She obviously knew he was lying. "OK, fine. I've got a headache".

"Bad?"

"Yeah, it is pretty bad".

Elora sighed. "Well why didn't you say something about it earlier?" She asked Spyro, looking in the bag for some tablets. "Well, 'cause I new you wouldn't really care" Spyro answered.

"Well, you've got no fattening and you haven't eaten anything except sugar" Elora said, partially annoyed. She threw some painkiller tablets at Spyro's feet. "So your crashing" Elora continued "but unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that except give you painkillers and give you more sugar. As for sugar, Pepsi or Milt". Elora took out a Pepsi and a Milt can.

"You find any cheeseburgers" Spyro asked Elora.

"Actually, I did see a can of Tango in here somewhere" Elora put the two cans back in the bag and started looking through it when a loud screech got the two to look over the stair railings.

"Quiet" said Elora, looking over the railing. "It's Infected". At first, they heard nothing. Then they heard the sound of running feet and the sound of a door bursting open. Then the shadows of two infected Colossus monks breaking through the pile of trolleys and charging up the stairs.

"Oh no, they're in. Move" Elora said and very quickly, she ran up the stairs, followed by Spyro. However, Spyro wasn't able to keep up because he was still tired and the infected were doing a pretty good job in catching up.

"AHH. Elora!" Spyro shouted as he ran up the stairs, trying to keep up. "Wait for me, please. Wait, Elora. Please wait for me!"

"C'mon!" Elora was shouting back to him.

"Elora wait. Please. For Fuck sake. Elora!". Spyro finally managed to catch up with Elora, grabbed her and pulled her back from the top of the stairs because there was a figure in a police riot suit, holding a riot shield and a police riot club. The figure stepped aside and pointed hid club down the corridor.

"Down the corridor, apartment 157. IN!" he said to them. The two ran past.

"Thank you, thank you" Spyro said to the figure as he ran past. Moments later, the two infected monks charged up the last flight of stairs and into the figure's riot shield. The figure raised his club and hit one of the monks over the head. The monk let out a screech as he fell to the floor. Spyro covered his head when the monk screeched. Elora had reached the door 157 and started banging on it.

The figure hit the other infected monk over the head, also letting out a screech, and sending him into his infected brother.

"Open the door" Elora shouted to a blurry person through the door's glass. The figure continued to battle the infected monks. The first monk tried to break trough his shield, but the person hit the monk in the chin with his club, sending the monk over the railing. The figure then hit the second monk, who was still down on the floor, over the head. Twice. The monk let out a screech as he was hit. Spyro ran down the corridor to Elora, who was still banging the door, shouting "Open the door!".

"Where's Moneybags?" the person, on the other side of the door, said to Elora.

"What!" Elora shouted.

The figure looked over the railing, having killed the first infected monk, and saw the second monk fall down, hitting the sides of the railings before finally landing on the pile of trolleys.

"Look, just open the door" Elora shouted to the person.

"Where's Moneybags?" the person said again.

"Look, just please open the do-".

"It's OK Shelia, let 'em in" the figure shouted down the corridor. The person inside the apartment, opened the door and Spyro and Elora ran in, followed by the figure.

"You two OK?" he asked them. The figure took off his gear and revealed himself to be Moneybags, wearing his usual butler-like clothes. He put the police gear in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" Spyro replied. "Thanks for saving us Moneybags. If you weren't there, me and Elora would be dead".

"It's OK, Spyro. Are you feeling alright after the accident?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Sorry about, mates". a voice said behind Spyro and Elora. The two turned round to reveal a female kangaroo.

"Shelia, good to see you" said Elora, giving her a hug. "Why didn't you open the door when me and Spyro were outside?" she asked Shelia.

"I was worried" answered Shelia, letting go of Elora "I was worried about Moneybags. You see he nearly got killed a few days ago when an infected faun made it's way up here and I thought if I opened the door, the infected would rush up here and kill me".

"Right you two can sleep in the spare room" said Moneybags, pointing to a small room.

"Thanks Moneybags" said Spyro.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Spyro and Elora were in the spare bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Look, Spyro. Do you think we should stay with Shelia and Moneybags?" Elora asked Spyro

"Well, yeah" the dragon replied. "I mean, they are good people and they did save us".

"Yeah, but Spyro. We can't put their survival ahead of ours. Before the infection, maybe we could, but now. If we put their survival ahead of ours, it'll be the perfect way for the infected to get us".

Spyro was very quiet for a moment. Elora got into bed. He sat on the end of the bed for a while before he decided to retire for the night.


	5. Travelling to Glimmer

THE NEXT MORNING

Spyro woke early the next morning. He looked at Elora, who was still asleep. Spyro got out of bed when the bedroom door opened and Moneybags appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, your awake" he said to Spyro "You feeling better? He asked the dragon

"Yeah, lots" Spyro replied. The dragon then turned to Elora and shook her slightly. She awoke with a daze. "Huh. Oh hey Spyro" she said. "So what were you coming in here for?" Spyro asked Moneybags.

"I was coming in here to show you something. Follow me" the bear replied and he walked out of the room. Spyro and Elora followed Moneybags to the apartment's balcony. There, he took out a small radio from his pocket.

"This radio" said Moneybags "has helped me a lot over the past few days. I've been coming out here four times a day and turning this on to try and pick up any radio transmissions and just a few days ago, I stumbled across this". Moneybags pressed the record button on his radio. At first, a static sound was all that could be heard. Then the radio crackled to life.

"If any survivors can hear this message, listen carefully. We are soldiers launching this message from a roadblock near Glimmer. There are other survivors and we may have the answer to the Infection. I will repeat that. We may have the answer to the infection.

"Do you think they do have the answer to the infection?" Spyro asked Moneybags

"I don't know" replied Moneybags "but I was planning on leaving this apartment with Shelia and going to the roadblock. Do you want to come with us?" Moneybags asked Spyro and Elora.

"Yeah" answered Elora "I don't think staying in this part of Avalar is safe anymore".

"Well that's settled then" said Moneybags, who then walked back inside. Spyro and Elora walked back to the spare room, packed their stuff and waited in the front room for Moneybags and Shelia. After several minutes of waiting, Moneybags and Shelia appeared out of the kitchen with several bags.

"Right let's go" said Moneybags.

The group left the apartment and walked down the stairs to the ground floor. Once they were on the ground floor, Moneybags lead them to a garage where a small taxi was parked.

"You got a taxi?" Spyro asked Moneybags

"Yes, Spyro" replied Moneybags " I found this parked near a warehouse a few days ago and I brought it back here to use to travel around the city. I was glad I found after I stumbled across the radio broadcast. Alright, everybody in". With that, everyone got into the cab and Moneybags started the engine. Within seconds, the car was driving down a road.

Spyro looked out the windows and saw horrible things. Much of the town was partially destroyed. There were smashed windows, crashed cars and there were a few dead bodies scattered around on the pavements or in the road. Some roads were blocked with cars, which made it difficult for Moneybags to drive. After about an hour of driving, the cab reached a tunnel that went underground to the Glimmer border.

"Right" announced Moneybags "Here we are. We cross this and we'll be gin Glimmer in a few hours".

"It's the most directed route to Glimmer" said Elora

"No, no, no" said Spyro "We should take the most indirect route. The one that's not underground and in broad daylight".

"Let's just get it done" said Shelia

"See this is a really crap idea. You know why, because it's really obviously a crap idea" said Spyro. Moneybags drove down into the tunnel. The tunnel was blocked with cars, so it was hard trying to get over the tall piles of scrap metal, but they got there in the end. Just as Moneybags drove over the last pile of cars, they heard a hissing noise.

" I think we've burst a tyre" said Spyro. Moneybags stopped the car and everyone got out. Spyro and Moneybags checked the back tires and found that one of the tires was burst and that the connection between the tyre and the rest of the car was almost completely broken.

"Well, this is just great" said Elora.

"Worst place to get a flat don't you think" said Spyro

"Agreed" said Moneybags, getting a toolbox in the back seat "We'd better do this quick".

Spyro and Moneybags passed Shelia the tools and she went under the car to fix the connection whilst Spyro and Moneybags worked on the wheel.

"Right" said Spyro "Let's get these nails out of the wheel. OK good. Now where's the pump"

"Here it is" said Moneybags, handing Spyro the pump.

"OK now Moneybags start pumping. Hopefully, we'll get this done quick-hey did you hear that?".

"Hear what?" asked Moneybags, who'd just finished pumping the tyre. "Ok, let's put these car plasters on the tyre. Hopefully, it won't burst again". Suddenly, the sound of thousands of small running feet entered the tunnel. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What the hell is that noise?" asked Shelia

"I don't know" answered Moneybags

Just then, Elora saw loads of small shadows running towards them. They cam into the light and revealed themselves to be rats.

"Watch out, rats" she shouted to the others. Shelia jumped when the rats ran towards them.

"What the hell, why are they running this way?" Moneybags shouted as he tried to avoid stepping on one of them. Elora looked back at the entrance of the tunnel and saw several shadows running towards them.

"They're running from the infected" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear her. At that moment, the group buzzed into activity. Shelia was desperately trying to repair the connection. Spyro and Moneybags had finished repairing the tyre and were trying to help Shelia.

"I can see them, they're coming" Moneybags half-shouted. Elora screamed as the infected ran over the piles of cars. They were not very far away.

"C'mon" shouted Spyro "Get this thing working".

"I've got it" Shelia shouted "But the wrench is stuck". Moneybags and Shelia pulled for a few moments until they finally managed to get the wrench out of the connection.

"C'mon" shouted Spyro "Get in the car". Everyone jumped in the car and Moneybags started the engine. Just as Moneybags started the engine, the infected climbed over the last pile of cars and ran towards the cab. One of them hit the windows, revealing his red eyes and blood covered face to the people in the car. Moneybags drove very quickly away from the infected.

"WHOO-HOO" shouted Spyro, who rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "So long, you fuckers. WHOOO!".


	6. Glimmer

A few hours had passed since the group ran into trouble with the infected in a tunnel. The cab had only just made it away from the infected. The cab was now very close to the Glimmer border. Spyro had been very quiet since the incident in the tunnel.

"You OK" Elora asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine" Spyro replied "Just a little tired, that's all".

"Right, there's the bridge" announced Moneybags "We should be near the border in a few minutes".

"Do you think they'll be soldiers waiting there for us?" asked Shelia.

"Probably" replied Elora.

Moneybags then pulled over and everyone got out of the car. They walked towards some army vehicles. One was turned on it's side and there was a dead soldier hanging from the top of a nearby gate.

"This is it" said Spyro

"I can't believe it" said Moneybags "Nothing"

"Moneybags" said Elora "Moneybags"

"We have to go" said Spyro "Yeah" said Elora

"GO FUCKING WHERE!" Moneybags shouted. He then walked towards the gate and kicked it. A drop of blood fell from the dead soldier and into Moneybag's eye. Moneybags held his head for a moment and started breathing heavily. Then he let out a yell, grabbed his head and started banging into the gate.

"SPYRO, HE'S INFECTED!" Elora screamed as she grabbed hold of Shelia to prevent her from running to Moneybag's side. Spyro found a bat on the ground and he picked it up.

Moneybags then let out heavy breaths and looked up and saw Spyro with the bat. He then charged forward as Spyro swung the bat and hit Moneybags in the chest. Just as Spyro hit Moneybags, a bullet hole appears in the chest. Moneybags let out a yell and drops to the ground dead. Spyro looks up on the bridge and see's soldiers firing on Moneybags. Then one comes down and cautiously approaches Moneybag's dead body.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM. Keep away from my buddy". Spyro screamed. Two soldiers then pulled him, Elora and Shelia into a truck and drove them away from the roadblock. Within minutes they were in the mining land of Glimmer.

"Where are you taking us?" Elora asked one of the soldiers, who was a faun.

"We're taking you to a mansion in the middle of Glimmer" the soldier told them "Agent 9, our boss, will be waiting there for you".

"Agent 9?" asked Spyro. The soldier nodded "I haven't seen him in a while".

After about another hour of driving, the truck arrived at a mansion that had a large gem perched on the top of it and had walls a cream colour. The group were led inside and waiting in the lounge was a monkey in shiny silver armour and had a gun in his pocket. It was Agent 9.

"Good to see you Spyro" said Agent 9, shaking Spyro's hand. "You to Agent 9" replied Spyro. Agent 9 looked behind Spyro to see Elora and Shelia standing there.

"Hello girls" Agent 9 said to them. He walked over and shook their hands as well. Then he stepped back a pace and said "Well, we've got bed with clean sheets and a boiler that produces hot water, so you can all have a shower." he turned to Spyro and said "You look like you need one".

"Yeah thanks" Spyro said to the monkey and he walked off to take a shower.

LATER THAT DAY

Spyro walked upstairs and found Agent 9 standing in his room, looking at his gun. Spyro knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Spyro" said Agent 9 "come in, come in".

"Hey Agent 9" said Spyro

Spyro walked in. Agent 9 put his gun down on a bedside table and turned to Spyro

"So you heard our broadcast?" Agent 9 asked Spyro

"Yeah, we did" replied Spyro

"It must've been a bit of a disappointment. You were expecting a full brigade, an army base with helicopters and a field hospital".

"We were just hoping for-".

"The answer to infection." Agent 9 interrupted Spyro "And as I've said before, it's here. Though it may not be quite what you imagined".

"Just lucky we found you" said Spyro

"You were lucky" said Agent 9. Agent 9 then picked up his pistol and walked out of the room. Spyro followed Agent 9 downstairs and through the room until they were outside in an alleyway that was surrounded by other parts of the mansion.

"What're we doing out here?" asked Spyro

"The answer to infection" replied Agent 9 "Meet Beak" Agent 9 said to Spyro. Spyro suddenly knew what he meant when an infected penguin ran up to them and tried to grab them, but a chain wrapped round his neck stopped the penguin from getting any further than a foot from the two.

"Beak, Spyro" said Agent 9 "Spyro, Beak" Beak outstretched his arms and tried to get at the two, making strange growling and hissing noises.

"Got infected two days ago" said Agent 9 "Flap managed to knock him out and we got a chain round his neck. The idea was to learn something about the infection. In a way, we haven't gotten anything from him. By now we've learned all they make is annoying hissing, growling noises.".

"At least you got one of them" said Spyro "Maybe, you'd be able to get some blood off him and study it or something".

"Already tried that and it didn't work. That's when Beak got infected so we're not taking any chances in trying that again. Go inside and get some rest, Spyro".

"OK, later" and with that, Spyro walked back inside the mansion to get some sleep.


	7. Betrayal

LATER THAT EVENING

Agent 9 walked down a hallway to the dining room. As he entered the dining room, he saw a faun soldier talking to Spyro.

"You Muppet" the soldier said to Spyro "I mean look at him, eh. What, are you waiting for blooming Avalar's 'n' Spencer's to reopen". The faun and some other soldiers laughed. Agent 9 sat down at the table with everyone else. "Listen mate" the faun continued "You don't know nothing".

"No, I think Sam's got a point" said Agent 9. Sam was the faun making cracks about Spyro.

"If you look at the whole life for the other realms" said Sgt. Byrd, a penguin friend of Spyro

"We. No. Us Dragons, Avalarians, Forgotten realms people. We've only been around for a few blinks of an eye. So if the infection wipes us all out. That is a return to normality".

"Have you met our new aid sergeant?" said Agent 9. Most of the soldiers knew what he meant and laughed. "Our spiritual Guru". The soldiers started to laugh and snicker. "tell me Byrd" Agent 9 continued "Why exactly did you join the Avalar army in the first place. Byrd was just about to answer when an explosion rocked the area. The soldiers immediately jumped up from their seats and grabbed some nearby weapons. All you could hear for the next few seconds was "GO, GO, GO. Move out".

Moments later, the soldiers appeared at windows and on the roof of the mansion.

"ENEMY FRONT" a faun shouted. Instantly the soldiers started firing their weapons at incoming shadows. One of the soldiers turned on some lights which shone over the field and revealed the shadows to be infected. One of the soldiers fired his rifle at an infected. Getting it in the head and causing it to fall to the ground, dead.

"FLAP?" The faun soldier shouted to a penguin on the roof "I fucking got one".

"What do you think this is a fucking game? Keep shootin" Flap shouted back to the faun. The soldiers continued firing at the infected. The battle went on for around about ten minutes, which at least 20 infected had tried to storm the mansion. All of them had been killed.

The soldiers returned to the dining room, chatting about the fight. All you could hear was "Oh, yeah that was good. Did you see that faun's face?. I got one right between the eyes".

The chatter immediately stopped when the soldiers saw Spyro, Elora and Shelia standing near the hallway door. The soldiers approached them, eyeing Elora and Shelia, who were wearing red dresses.

Sam, the faun that made cracks about Spyro earlier, whistled

"Well, well, well" he said "what have we got here? Come here darling, let me give you a kiss" he said, walking towards Elora.

"Fuck you" said Elora, who grabbed Shelia and pulled them both behind Spyro. The soldier continued to walk up to Elora until Spyro walked up to him, his hands clenched into fists.

"Easy tiger" he shouted, hitting Spyro on the head with the barrel of his gun. "You don't want to go picking fights with me, son" Spyro groaned as he held his head. The Byrd came up behind the faun and hit him over the head with his gun.

"Owww" Sam groaned, holding his head and glaring at Byrd.

"Sgt Byrd" Byrd barked at the soldiers, who quickly stood up straight. "Sam, first action on" Byrd ordered.

"We were going to secure the perimeter, sir" Sam groaned as he held his head, coughing.

"Then get to it" Byrd ordered. He then turned to two other soldiers "Flap, Jerry, go with him" The two soldiers, followed Sam out of the room.

"Sorry about that" Byrd said to Spyro "You alright?"

"Yeah" replied Spyro "It's not the first time that's happened". Spyro got up and said to Elora and Shelia "Let's go to bed". he then left he room, followed by the girls.

THE NEXT MORNING

Spyro was sitting on some steps outside and Agent 9 was sitting on a chair near him.

"Survival" said Agent 9 "I understand" he continued "I promised them that-". he stopped and sighed for a moment. He then said to Spyro "Eight days ago, I find Jerry with a gun in his mouth. He said he was going to kill himself because there was no future. What could I say to them?"

He paused and sighed again then continued talking "We fight off the infection or what for them to starve to death and then what?" Agent 9 looked at Spyro for a moment then said "What are nine men to do except wait to die themselves?. I moved us from the blockade and set up the broadcasting and I promised them women". Spyro looked at Agent 9, wide-eyed. "Because women made a future". Agent 9 got up from his seat, patted Spyro on the shoulder and walked inside. Spyro sat there, wide-eyed. He then scrambled to his feet and ran inside

"Elora, Shelia!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs to the girl's room. He found them sitting on their beds, until they heard Spyro shouting their names. Elora was back in her normal clothes and Shelia was no longer wearing a dress.

"What is it, Spyro?" Elora asked him nervously

"We have to go" Spyro answered her

"Spyro!" Elora half-shouted

"There's no time, c'mon" Spyro then ran downstairs, followed by Elora and Shelia. When they were downstairs, Spyro said to them "We'll get in the car and we go-". The barrel of a gun hit Spyro in the head.

"No you can't keep 'em here. You've got to let them go" Spyro heard Byrd shouting.

"Shut up Byrd" Sam voice shouted and with that, there was a grunt and some shouting. Sam, Flap and Jerry tackled Byrd to the ground and dragged him into another room.

Agent 9 then walked up to Spyro and knelt beside him.

"I want to give you a chance. You could be with us, but I can't let them go". He paused and sighed for a moment. Then said "OK, Spyro OK".

Spyro's vision was blurry. His head was hurting. He held it and looked around. It took a few seconds for his vision to get back to normal. He then heard someone saying his name.

"Spyro. Spyro" the person kept saying. Spyro woke up and found himself in a small room. Byrd was the one saying his name. But he was now in a corner, muttering words to himself.

"Spyro, your awake" he said "But the whole of Avalar has gone completely insane. How can the infection cross the oceans?. How can it cross the mountains and the rivers?. Avalar has been quarantined. But the rest of the world is still continuing as freaking normal". Just then the door to the small room opened and in stepped Sam and Flap.

"You two" Sam said to Spyro and Byrd "Time to go".


	8. Back to the mansion

The soldiers got Spyro and Byrd to walk in front of them so they wouldn't try and get away from them. For a better chance to catch them if they did do a runner, they had handcuffed them. The soldiers then led them to a wall that led to the Glimmer border. They then got Spyro and Byrd to stand three feet in front of them.

"C'mon then, you pansies" said Byrd "Do me first".

"No, Sam just use a gun" said Jerry, as Sam get out a knife.

"So your gonna knife me instead of shooting me" said Byrd

"Sam just shoot one" Jerry almost shouted at Sam. Sam turned to Jeyy and said "Why?"

"'cause it's quicker" Sam answered.

"It's that how your gonna let your sergeant go out Jerry?" Byrd said to Jerry

"I'll shoot you, you-" Jerry snarled, his gun raised.

"No you won't" interrupted Sam.

"So your gonna stab me then, like a freaking dog. Sam threw his gun down on the ground and walked towards Byrd, raising his knife.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" he said to himself. However, when he was about a foot from Byrd, Jerry, who looked like he couldn't take this any longer, shot Byrd in the face. Sam ran up to Jerry and started yelling at him and hitting him on the head.

"You stupid idiot! What the hell did you do that for, eh! You trying to freaking sue me as well. You keep stealing my kills and I'm gonna wraith that freaking neck of yours-".

While the two soldiers were arguing, Spyro quickly seized the opportunity to escape. He ran towards a wall and jumped over it.

"Where's he bladdy gone" Jerry managed to say whilst Sam was hitting him. They both turned to see Spyro gone.

"Ah, screw this" snarled Sam, who ran out through the entrance. Jerry climbed over the wall.

"Jerry, get after him". Sam yelled as he ran off.

Spyro was running through the nearby forest. He kept running until he finally collapsed onto the ground. There was blood on his face where he had been running through needle-sharp thorns. He breathed heavily as he turned to lay on his back. He didn't know if Elora and Shelia were alright. All he wanted to do now was get these handcuffs off him, get back to the mansion, grab Elora and Shelia and get them out of Glimmer. Spyro got up and walked onto the road that led to the bridge, the border of Glimmer, and he found a machine that was used to construct the bridge. He turned it on with his foot and put the chain bit of the handcuffs on the blades. The blades cut the chain and Spyro put each handcuff on the blades until they were both cut and fell off Spyro's hand.

As Spyro was about to leave, he could hear the noise of a car. No, a truck. Spyro hid in the bushes. He waited for a few moments and then he saw a green car with two soldiers inside it drive pass and turn onto a corner road that led to the mansion. Spyro got out of the bushes and ran towards the bridge. He climbed it and had just gotten on the top when he saw a soldier running towards the bridge. Spyro hid behind a crate and saw a few wires tied together. He had an idea. He picked up the wires and waited behind a crate near a ladder.

At first he heard nothing, then he heard someone's feet climbing up the ladder. Then the head of Sam popped up. Spyro quickly ran forward and hit Sam in the head with the wires. Sam fell down the ladder, hitting his head on the ladder steps and he died when he hit the ground. Spyro climbed down the ladder and took Sam's weapon and then started to run in the direction of the mansion. Just as the mansion came into view, a flash of lighting lit up the sky. Spyro looked up and saw pitch black clouds. An enormous storm was settling in.

"Oh, man" Spyro said to himself "I hope this storm's with me". He then ran full speed towards the house.


	9. Escape

The storm had gotten worse as Spyro got nearer the mansion. He was on a nearby bridge, that went past the mansion, when he saw beak run out into the alleyway. Spyro had an idea. He aimed his gum at Beak's chain and waited for a lightning strike. When one did come, he fire his gun. The bullets destroyed the chain. Beak looked up at Spyro for a moment, breathing heavily and making growling noises. He then shot his head in the direction of a window and charged towards it.

In the room, Elora and Shelia were sitting on a couch, wearing their red dresses. The soldiers were sitting on different chairs in the room. Jerry stood up when he heard Spyro's gun.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly.

"Lightning" replied Flap, in a careless tone.

"I heard something" said Jerry

"Look, I'm telling you it was probably lightning or the wind". said Flap.

"It sounded like a claymore to me" said Jerry, who was looking increasingly worried.

"Alright, I'm going to the toilet" said Flap, getting up from his seat. He walked up to the girls and said "Girls, keep an eye on him will ya". Flap then walked out of the room.

"Those pills" said Shelia "I think I'm feeling their affect. I can feel them going down their back". Shelia then turned her head to look at a faun soldier, who was called Melvin.

"What happens if Agent 9 get's killed?" she asked him. "If Agent 9 get's killed, do you become the commander then?" Melvin just smirked. Shelia then turned to look at Jerry.

"I don't think Sam's coming back" she said to him "I think he's been killed".

"Shut Up!" snarled Jerry, who walked past the two girls and looked out a window.

"If their not back by now, they're bound to be dead" Shelia continued.

"Look, I said shut up!" said Jerry

"Shelia" said Elora, looking at Shelia.

"They're dead. And your gonna be next". Jerry looked at Shelia, with a worried/angry look, and stared back out the window. Melvin, who was leaning against another window, also turned to look outside. The girls turned their attention to Melvin's window. Then they saw something horrible.

There, up against the window, was Beak's face. His eyes were bright red and he was looking at Melvin. Before anyone could react, Beak smashed the window open, with his hand and pinned Melvin to the floor. Just as beak pinned Melvin, Elora dragged Shealia into another room.

"We can get out of here. Don't stay with the them. Stay with me" Elora said to her as she dragged Shelia down a corridor.

"Don't worry. I feel fine, really" protested Shelia.

Back in the living room, Melvin was still pinned to the floor, trying to stop Beak infecting him.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Melvin screamed. Jerry fired some bullets in the air, probably trying to warn everyone else. Just as Jerry stopped firing his gun, Beak let out a spew of blood that went all over Melvin's face.

"HE'S CHOCKED! HE'S CHOCKED" Screamed Jerry, causing Beak to look at him. Jerry tried to reload his weapon, but was so scared that when he tried to, he dropped the bullets on the floor. He then threw his gun on the ground and ran. Beak let out growl as he got off Melvin and ran after Jerry.

Elora and Shelia opened a door, that led outside, and were almost outside when Flap and another soldier, named Bill, stopped them.

"OY!" Flap shouted at them "Where the fuck are you going, eh?! What's all the fucking shouting about!?".

"HEEELLLP!" someone shouted behind Elora and Shelia. Everyone looked to see Jerry running down a corridor to the kitchen. Behind him, making growls and hisses, was Beak.

Everyone stood still for a moment. Then Flap looked at Bill, expecting him to do something. "Well don't just stand there, you idiot. Get after him" Flap shouted at Bill, giving him a push as Bill ran after Beak. Flap then looked at the girls. "You two!" he shouted at them "In the house, move!".

Spyro looked through the kitchen window to see Beak run down the steps. As Beak entered the kitchen, he stopped and looked around, letting out heavy breaths. He then ran around the table, knocking over a chair as he did, and stopped at the window. Spyro quickly hid behind the wall before Beak could spot him. Beak let out more heavy breaths as he looked around the kitchen. He didn't know that Jerry was hiding in one of the kitchen cupboards. Jerry knew that if he made even the slightest sound, Beak would discover and kill him.

Then, Jerry heard the sound of feet. Coming down the stairs was Bill

"Come on" he shouted at beak. Beak let out a loud growl as he turned to face Bill, who loaded his weapon.

"What the fuck you gonna do now!" he shouted, pointing his gun at beak. Beak stared at him for a second then charged towards Bill. Bill was just about to fire when he heard the sound of running feet to the left of him. He turned to see an infected Melvin running towards him.

"Melvin!" Bill shouted. Before Bill had a chance to fire, Melvin launched himself onto Bill and pinned him to the floor. Beak also ran to Bill and tried to strangle him. Spyro looked from behind the wall and heard Bill screaming. He then saw Beak and Melvin grab Bill and throw him into the table, where they continued beating and strangling Bill. Jerry only whimpered as he heard his friend die. Finally, Spyro ran from the window.

The girls were being led upstairs by Flap.

"Come on. Up. Up!" he shouted at them. At the top of the stairs a Scorch guard ,named Merrill, was waiting for them. "C'mon" he shouted. The group reached the top of the stairs and into another long corridor.

"Defend these stairs with your fucking life" Flap shouted at Merrill. Shelia broke away from the group and started walking away from the corridor.

"Shelia" Elora screamed, desperate to try and get her to come back "Shelia". Shelia disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

Jerry made slow, ragged breaths. He didn't know if Beak and Melvin had left the room. He finally plucked up the courage to open the door. He looked out of the door and saw Bill's dead body on the floor. He finally got out of the cupboard and ran out of the kitchen. He was almost near the back door when he ran into a knife attached to a gun. Holding that gun was Spyro. Jerry gasped as he looked at Spyro. Loud roars and growls filled the room as Beak and Melvin were still running around. Spyro took one last look at Jerry and then ran off into the living room. He ran into another room where the stairs were. Only moments after he left the living room, Beak and Melvin ran into the room. They stood there, breathing heavily. Then they ran towards the stairs.

Agent 9 walked through the rain to the back door, where he saw Jerry lying.

"S-S-Sir?" gasped Jerry, who tried to stay alive "Shush" said Agent 9

"Is it…..over? Jerry managed to say "It is for you Jerry" said Agent 9. Jerry then stopped breathing. Agent 9 got up and walked back outside.

Shelia walked into the upstairs bathroom. She saw a photo on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a photo of her and Moneybags in Sunny Beach. It was taken a few months before the infection broke out.

Spyro ran up the stairs, three at a time. When she was about ten steps from the top, he shouted "Shelia?".

Shelia heard Spyro call her name. She turned round and it was good that she did because on the wall ,opposite the bathroom door in the corridor, she saw Melvin running down the corridor towards the bathroom. Shelia looked to her right and saw a mirror, that stood on wheels, in the corner. When Melvin entered the bathroom he looked round and couldn't find anyone. He let out a growl as he looked behind him and saw his reflection in the mirror. He slowly moved towards it, breathing heavily. Shelia was hanging onto the top of the mirror and her legs were just above the bottom of the mirror. She was sweating a lot. Afraid that Melvin will look behind the mirror and see her and kill her. After a few moments silence, which all that could be heard was the distant thunder and lightning, Melvin let out a loud growl and ran from the room. Shelia sighed in relief and set her feet back down on the floor.

Spyro was still searching frantically for the two girls. He ran to the end of one hallway and found himself in another. He ran down the second hallway. As he did, he opened a door and shouted "Shelia?". When he reached the end of the second hallway, he opened the door and shouted "Elora?". he then ran halfway back down the way he came and then opened a bedroom door and looked around. He then saw a bed to the side of him. He grabbed it and pulled it in front of the door. When he pulled the bed in front of the door, he looked up and saw Merrill lying down with his gun in his hands.

"I haven't got any bullets!" he stammered "I haven't got any fucking bullets".

Just as Merrill finished speaking, the door burst open and Beak stuck his arm through the gap between the door and the wall and tried to grab Spyro. The bed stopped the door from opening fully, so Spyro quickly ran towards the window and opened it.

"Don't fucking leave me" cried Merrill. Just as Spyro turned to look at the door, the door burst open completely and Beak and Melvin rushed in. Spyro quickly climbed out of the window, as he did he heard Merrill scream as Beak and Melvin attacked Merrill. Spyro ran across a ledge that led to another section of the house. He stopped outside a window and saw Elora , still in her red dress, getting dragged into the room by Flap, who was shouting "Move. Move!". Spyro looked up and saw a pipe to climb. He climbed it and reached the window that went into the attic. Elora and Flap looked up at the ceiling as they heard something enter the attic. Spyro could see the two through a small hole in the corner of the room. Flap then grabbed Elora and pulled her into the next room. He shut the door and dragged Elora towards the window.

Spyro walked through the attic until he came across a door that led into the room where Flap was holding Elora captive.

"Move. Move. Mooove" he was shouting to Elora. When they were up against the window he said to Elora "It's just you and me now darling. But don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here. Then we're gonna find a nice little fucking place somewhere. Just you and me. And we'll live happily ever after, eh? I just need a moment, alright? I just some freaking thing-"

Elora looked and saw Spyro jump down from the attic and run towards them. Flap stopped talking because Spyro grabbed him round the neck and pulled him away from Elora. Flap fired his weapon at Elora, trying to kill her. Spyro grabbed the sides of his head and whacked it against the wall. Flap tried clawing Spyro at his eyes, but Spyro shacked his head to move Flap's hands and continued to whack his head against the wall. He then pulled him away from the wall and onto the floor. He then started strangling Flap. Flap gasped for breath as he screamed in pain to try and get Spyro off him.

Elora watched all this in horror. She then saw a machete on the room's bed. She picked it up.

Spyro had finally strangled Flap. He then stood up and turned to face Elora, who was shaking holding the machete. They both looked at each other for a few seconds and then Spyro walked towards Elora. Elora almost ran towards Spyro, raising her machete. Spyro stopped right in front of her and Elora held her machete right in front of her. Spyro breathed heavily and then said "That was longer than a heartbeat".

Elora slowly lowered her machete. "Spyro?" she quietly said. She then dropped the machete and embraced Spyro in a kiss. Elora sobbed as they kissed. Then the door to the room opened, but the two did not notice, and Shelia ran in and hit Spyro over the head with a bottle, that smashed.

"Ow" Spyro groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Shelia, it's OK" said Elora "He's not infected

"But I thought he was biting you" said Shelia

"I was kissing her" Spyro said sharply "You stop-"

"It's a long story" interrupted Elora. Just then a loud roar of the infected filled the mansion.

"We need to get out of here" said Elora "c'mon".

The group ran outside to the cab, that was parked outside the mansion by the soldiers not long after Spyro and the girls arrived. Shelia got in the driver's seat and Spyro and Elora where going in the back. However, as Spyro opened the back door, he and Elora saw Agent 9 staring at them with a gun in his hands.

"You killed all my boys" he said to them. He then aimed his gun at Spyro and fired. The bullet hit Spyro in the stomach, sending him backwards into Elora's arms as she caught him.

Shelia put the cab in reverse and drove towards the mansion front door.

"SHELIA!" Elora screamed

"Shelia, Shelia" said Agent 9 who looked behind him and, illuminated in a flash of lightning, saw Beak running towards the cab. Agent 9 quickly turned round. "Shelia!". Shelia continued to have the cab in reverse until it was a few feet from the mansion front door. Agent 9 sat still for a moment. Then he heard Beak's hands hit the glass. Beak then smashed it and grabbed Agent 9 and pulled him out of the cab.

"NOO! NOOO! NOOO! NOO! ARGH NOO! NOO! NOO!" screamed Agent 9 as he tried to get away from Beak, who was now pulling him back inside the mansion.

Shelia drove the cab back towards Spyro and Elora.

"Get in" said Elora, who helped Spyro inside the cab.

As the group got inside the cab, they heard Agent 9 scream "NOOO! NOOOO! NOO! NOOOO!" Beak looked at Agent 9's body and then turned round to look outside and let out a roar as a flash of lightning illuminated the mansion.

Shelia drove up the driveway until she saw the gates locked.

"Their locked" said Shelia to Spyro and Elora "The gates are locked!".

"Just fucking do it" groaned Spyro. Shelia drove full speed into the gates. The cab broke through, but the impact of the cab hitting the gates sent Spyro and Elora onto the cab floor.

"We need to find a hospital" said Elora, who was looking at Spyro with a worried look.

"There's one in Glimmer city" said Shelia, who drove the cab in the direction of the city.


	10. Operation

Elora and Shelia rushed Spyro into an operation room on a bed.

"OK" said Elora "Shelia, pass that knife" Shelia passed Elora a knife, used for cutting skin, that was lying on an equipment table. Elora then carefully cut across the skin where Spyro's stomach is. She then held her breath and pulled back the skin. She then took a pair of tweezers and searched through Spyro's intestine and stomach, where she almost threw up looking at he organs of the dragon, until she found the bullet. She carefully took it out and threw it in the bin. She then put Spyro's skin back in place and spent twenty minutes stitching him up.

"There" she said

"Why's he still asleep?" Shelia asked her.

"He's probably knocked out" Elora answered "but he's not dead. C'mon, let's get back to the cab". Shelia and Elora wheeled Spyro out of the room to the cab.


	11. Final

28 Days Later

Spyro woke up in a bed. He sat up and looked around. The room looked like the bedroom of a cottage. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the living room. There, he saw Elora sitting on a chair, back in her normal clothes, sewing a white fabric. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Spyro" she said softly. She got up, put her fabric down on the chair, walked forward and gave Spyro a hug.

"How long have I been out?" he asked Elora

"About a month" Elora answered "We thought that you were never going to wake up". Just then Shelia came in.

"Hey Spyro, I didn't know you were awake" she said to him. She was also no longer wearing a red dress.

"Yeah" Spyro replied, letting go of Elora and facing Shelia. "What were you doing outside?" he asked her.

"I saw a jet plane fly over" she answered him. "Let's get these fabrics put out in the field".

"Fabrics?" asked Spyro

"Yeah" replied Elora "Whilst you've been out, we've been sewing large fabrics to try and get anyone's attention. Some jets have been flying over Avalar for a while now".

Elora walked over to the chair and grabbed the fabric and took it outside. Spyro and Shelia followed. When Spyro walked outside, he saw several other fabrics, in letters, placed on the ground.

"Spyro, help us set this out" Elora said to him. Spyro grabbed one side of the fabric and helped the girls place it out on the grass.

"What does it say, Spyro asked Elora when they had set it out on the grass.

"HELLO" she replied. Just then Shelia shouted "Hey Guys, look down the road".

Spyro, Shelia and Elora looked down the road and saw two infected lying on the tarmac. They looked like they were unable to get up and were clutching their necks and their breathing was weak.

"What's the matter with them?" asked Elora

"They're dying of starvation" answered Spyro

Just then, the sound of a jet was heard by the three. The group stood next to the fabric and waved their arms, hoping to draw the jet's attention. The jet flew over the cottage and continued to fly over the field.

"Do you think he saw us this time" Elora asked as the group watched the jet disappear into the distance.


End file.
